


Let's Watch the Stars

by dilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon now, and he refused to call Castiel about still being alive. When Castiel finds out, he's upset and hurt, but when he finds out it's due to Dean's being ashamed of his new face, things take a turn, and they both end up happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr drabble, okay. This time, though, it was a request from whydouwantaname.tumblr.com so follow them!

Three days after Dean turned demon, Castiel finally found out that the Winchester was alive. Unfortunately, Castiel was upset because for three days, he thought that Dean was dead… that Dean was gone forever and no one had even bothered to give him a call.

“You couldn’t have told me you were alive, Dean?” Castiel growled, stepping towards the demon. Dean kept his head down, trying to avoid looking at Castiel or even being near him.

“I didn’t think about it,” Dean lied, running a hand through his hair and turning his back to Castiel. That earned a rough tug on the shoulder, making Dean face the angel and making eye contact ensue. Dean swallowed hard, staring into those blue, blue eyes. Dean wondered if Castiel could still see his green.

“Don’t lie to me, stop lying to me,” Castiel stated, his grip on Dean’s collar tight. “You didn’t think about it? That’s… that has to be a lie. If it was true then you’re telling me that you just didn’t think about _me._ Me, Dean. I have always been there for you and you’re trying to tell me that you didn’t think about it.”

“Cas…” Dean muttered, scared and confused. This was different now. He wasn’t human anymore. God, he was bad enough as a human and now he was a demon. Dean turned his face away from the angel. “I… didn’t want you to see me, like this…” he finally admitted, softly.

The grip on his collar loosened and when he glanced at Castiel, his expression was no longer angry, it was sad. Castiel brought a hand up to Dean’s cheek, pulling it back before skin touched skin. With his mojo on the fritz, he didn’t know what would happen if he touched Dean – he was scared of hurting him. Dean noticed the way Castiel retracted his hand and his jaw clenched.

It had to be his face. He didn’t know what it looked like because in the mirror, he saw himself… his human self, but he knew Castiel saw different. A purely tortured Dean, something evil. He was a demon now, nothing could change that.

The silence was overwhelming the demon and so he slowly moved away from Castiel, getting out of his grip and about to turn his back on the angel yet again. He felt another tug on his shoulder, lighter and kinder. Dean inhaled deeply before looking over at the other, staring him in the eyes, gazing at each other like they used to.

“You should have called,” Castiel murmured, stepping closer and this time he felt Castiel’s hand on his cheek. Without hesitation, he leaned into the careful touch, closing his eyes unknowing if they were black or not; he still wasn’t used to switching from his regular eyes to his black ones, and he wasn’t sure it mattered since Castiel saw the face of a demon.

Dean couldn’t ignore the fact of Castiel’s hand trembling against his skin, as if he would pull it away any second. He felt his collar being grabbed again, being tugged forward and he opened his eyes, confusion in his expression. Castiel’s hand hesitantly sliding into Dean’s hair at the back of his head, pulling him in.

Everything was going too fast and too slow all at once.

But time stopped the second Castiel’s lips met his own.

And time started again when Dean inhaled through is nose before wrapping his arms around the angel. He wasn’t sure how long he’d waited for this, he wasn’t even sure what all of this was or what it meant, but Castiel was kissing him and it didn’t matter.

Castiel kissed him deeply, slowly, passionately. Castiel kissed him the way no one had ever kissed him before and Dean guessed it was probably because he was kissing an angel.

Dean smiled into it. He smiled for the first time since he was turned demon. An angel kissing a demon, it was something special. It was truly something special.

It was something that made Dean feel as though he was staring at the stars, as if him being a demon didn’t matter and Castiel’s being an angel didn’t either. Five seconds, ten seconds, maybe fifteen, and finally Castiel pulled back, tugging Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth before resting his forehead against Dean’s.

Silence enveloped them once more, but it wasn’t awkward or tense, actually it was relieving.

“You kissed me,” Dean whispered, earning a small smile from Castiel. “And this doesn’t bother you?” Castiel’s expression turned confused as he pulled his head back a bit.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. Dean gestured to his own face.

“This…” he mumbled. “My face… being a demon.”

“Dean, it was never about your looks,” Castiel responded, tilting his head and shaking it slightly. “It was always just you, Dean, no matter how cheesy it may sound. I’ve wanted to kiss you, and it should have been done sooner, but no… no it doesn’t bother me at all.”

Dean smiled again, his hands resting at Castiel’s hips before he pulled him into another kiss.

 


End file.
